Heartbreak
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -"Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other. Root for each other."- A one-shot that's longer than the average drabble, too short to be a one-shot. Based on an emotional scene from "Sonny with a Choice," written for Zah's birthday.


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZAH! :D LOL. This is for Zah, my quirky FF forum friend. ;) Hope your birthday is as special as you are, Zahra! I have to send out a shout-out to Chas, for letting me know the dialogue from_ Sonny with a Choice_, which the lines in italics are real quotes from, and to Willow, for betaing this for me, like the dear she is. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble type one-shot!

**Heartbreak**

_"Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other. Root for each other."_

You've always questioned the use of the word _heartbreak._ It seemed to you that your heart was whole and beating, or you were dead. And since no one was really worth feeling that sad over in the first place, heartbreak was a useless term.

After all, how could a simple organ hurt so much when nothing had actually physically affected it? It didn't make any sense to you at all.

You know that heartbreak doesn't exist.

Until you experience it.

_"I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first!"_

There are certain moments in your life that you just know you'll remember forever.

Landing your first lead role. Your first magazine cover. Your first Tween Choice Award. Generally positive things.

But you'll also remember awful things.

Your first rejected audition. Your first cruel comment on the Internet. Your first argument with your parents.

And none of these really amount to anything. They pale in comparison to the fabled heartbreak of tragic heroes. In fact, although you'll remember them, you won't have each event hanging over you for decades.

Unlike true heartbreak.

_"There is no 'us'. I don't know if there ever was."_

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever looked at someone and felt a warm glow inside when they smiled at you, even it was for nothing at all?

Have you ever felt like you had to see someone everyday, or you didn't feel complete?

Have you ever grinned so widely when you look at her that you're practically unrecognizable?

It's great, isn't it?

Beautiful. Wonderful. Perfect.

And then she tears it all away with a swift pull and words that you'll remember forever.

Just like ripping off a Band-Aid.

_"Goodbye, Chad."_

There's this moment, when you're watching a movie, and it all just clicks.

The main character, boy or girl, looks up in subtly slow motion, and quiet music plays in the background.

They catch sight of someone, and that's all it takes.

Their eyes meet, and it is absolutely guaranteed that by the end of the movie, they will be together.

It's kind of like that in real life.

When you're in love, it really does take just a simple glance to demonstrate how much you care.

But then again, it's not a movie.

There's no slow motion. No background music.

And you can personally guarantee that sooner or later, one of them will decide to break up with the other.

The other is left to wonder what he did wrong.

_"Please, just go."_

Sometimes, you delude yourself into believing things that aren't true.

Everything is mental.

What you think is true may not be, and vice versa.

You thought she knew you had changed.

She didn't.

You thought she cared for you as much as you do for her.

She didn't.

You thought she loved you.

She didn't.

You thought the two of you were going to be together forever.

You're not.

_"There are no second chances this time."_

Heartbreak exists.

It's the word used to describe the way there's a falling sensation in your stomach, like it's dropping through space, entirely unbidden.

The way you suddenly can't swallow, your throat constricting in your shock and grief.

The way your legs feel weak, like you can't stand or keep your balance properly.

The way your head spins, the thoughts in your mind going a hundred different ways at once and all of them somehow leading back to her.

The way hot tears well up in your eyes, though you blink them back furiously.

The way you breathe unevenly, ragged gasps of air issuing from your mouth as you attempt to return to normal and fail miserably.

The way you crumble inside.

_"You won the recount, but you lost me."_

You stand there, heartbroken, and watch her walk away from you.

There's nothing you can do about it.

So you remain where you are.

Sobbing on the inside.

Frozen on the outside.

And feeling your heart break into pieces slowly, each moment filled with excruciating pain and sorrow.

"I love you."

But it's your own broken whisper, and the only reply is that of silence.

A/N: In the real script, supposedly Chad leaves the room first. But I found it more fitting for Sonny to do so, so…I changed it. ;) That's what FF is for, right? xP Anyway. This was meant to be felt more emotionally than it was supposed to make a ton of sense plot-wise. It was supposed to convery more emotion than anything, which is why it's a bit choppy. XD So…anyone want to let me know how they liked it? ;) I'm not expecting reviews or favorites; I'm past expecting it now, since the SWAC archives are so lacking at the moment. But anyone who wants to just let me know what you think…I appreciate each review more than ever now. :D Please do leave at least a line of thought. :) Thank you!

Happy birthday, Zah. :P You rock. ;)


End file.
